Obsession
by Kutabare
Summary: It's been two years since he left her, now Heero Yuy is back, wanting to start anew. But nothing is the same; she definitely isn't. When the cold and shadows seep in, what does a mortal do? Open his arms and embrace the dark; or turn away and forget?
1. When the Rain Falls

Obsession  
  
By: Kutabare  
  
Disclaimer: All of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters belong to their respected owners; I do not own them. Any other characters that do not belong to those two series are mine. Do not use and claim them as your own.   
  
The sun had disappeared behind the bluish-gray of the storm clouds, casting a dim glow on his world. Turning his back to the crowded streets of New York, Heero Yuy made his way towards his large oak desk. Gathering a stack of papers, he placed them carefully into the expensive black briefcase, his actions deliberate and slow. It was time, he decided, for him for return home. Gathering his coat from the coat rack by the door, he walked out of the large office, turning his back on the lonely existence he had led for the past three years.   
  
The blonde head of his secretary glanced up from the computer screen, and called out to him. But, he didn't turn back, nor did he say a word to anyone. Mrs. Alistair stood up, watching the stiff back of her boss walk out of the building, and she smiled slightly to herself. Good luck, Mr. Yuy, she briefly thought; she resumed her work.   
  
As soon as Heero stepped out of the tall building, he tipped his head back, letting the first drops of rain splash onto his face, welcoming the feeling. His eyes closed, and the still image of a woman burned in his mind's eye; the woman that was bringing him back home...to Tokyo...to Japan. It had been so long, but Heero had no doubts that she would still love him. Confident with himself, he opened his eyes, acknowledged his personal chauffeur with a slight nod, and stepped into the back of the dry limousine.   
  
It didn't matter if it was three years or three decades, Heero Yuy was sure she would accept him and love him, no questions asked. Smiling to himself, he pressed the speaker button on the side of the limousine door, ordering the driver to go to the airport and fast. He did not see his chauffeur frown slightly. He did not hear the chauffeur pull out his cellphone and dial a number.  
  
"Yes, madame. He is coming home."   
  
"Do I allow him to go? Or should I make him stay?"  
  
"Of course, madame. Will do. Yes."  
  
"See you at Tokyo, then. Good bye."  
  
And the ride continued..the plane was boarded..and Heero was on his way home. To Japan.  
  
Placing the phone carefully back onto its receiver, the young woman steepled her fingers in front of her face, staring out the window. The soft 'click' of the door closing announced the arrival of her advisor, Michiru Tenou. A companionable silence befell the two women, then the other spoke, her wise, yet tired, voice filling in the empty space.   
  
"He's coming."  
  
Michiru needed no name in order to understand the subject of that statement. 'He' was a danger to the treasure they protected. 'He' would change the lives of so many with his appearance.   
  
"He is powerful now," Michiru murmured, perching herself carefully on the edge of the desk.   
  
The chair turned and the woman stood up, placing her palms flat against the cool cherry wood surface of the desk. Her expression was determined, her mind strong-willed, and her heart once more protected from any other emotions. Dark hair spilled over her shoulders as she stared at her advisor, garnet eyes hardened and narrowed.   
  
"Our treasure will be protected. None shall know." Her voice cracked slightly, the only betrayal of emotions she showed.   
  
"This will hurt many. Are you sure?" Teal eyes gazed up at the tanned face of her comrade, watching the sorrow that flashed in the deep crimson depths.   
  
"He will commit an even harsher crime. No. I will not allow any sorrow, nor pity, for that man. I trust that you will deliver the orders."   
  
"Of course," and the young woman left the room, her wavy hair moving slightly as she walked away.  
  
And so it was that Setsuna Meioh, president of Fumie Corps., was left alone in her office, the setting sun casting a blood red light into the interior. Turning her back to the door, she looked out the window, her hands clenched together behind her back. As she left the office some time later, Setsuna still couldn't answer the all-important question.  
  
'Are you sure?'   
  
...beep...beep...beep...  
  
The sound of the monitor continued, an endless droning noise that seemed to drown out the pounding of the rain. Long, soft lashes fluttered open, revealing eyes that were once so bright and clear. Glancing out the open window, her fingers twitched, straining to feel the cold rain against her skin. Hoping, yet not hoping. It was an obsession of hers. To feel something. To not feel something. She wasn't sure which. The shuffling noise of slippers approached her, becoming louder than the rain, louder than the monitor.   
  
She wanted to run, to hide. Not again. She didn't want to do this sickly task, but she had to..if she wanted to live. The woman smiled down at her, and she closed her eyes, turning her head away from the nurse.   
  
"Don't act that way. Just take your treatment, everything will be fine."   
  
She wished she could say the nurse was lying, but the woman wasn't. Parting her lips, the sickly woman took the precious liquid. Her cells revived, growing, expanding and becoming stronger as her cheeks flushed healthily. Everyday, she felt her strength return. She was merely waiting. The nurse smiled, then noticing the open window, she frowned.   
  
"Incompetent fools. What if the sun..." Her voice drifted away, as did the sound of the rain...but the monitor continued endlessly.   
  
...beep...beep...beep...beep...  
  
The thin grasp of consciousness she had slipped from her, and she spiralled downwards into a dreamless reality. Patiently, she waiting, the cold spiral of life coiling tighter and tighter...it was almost time for...  
  
The shadows overwhelmed her, and in another world, the footsteps were heard, until they faded away too. The nurse had left the dark room, the woman was alone.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so be patient. Anyhow, I have not decided the couples. -shrugs- Vote, if you want..but remember to review, please. Reviews help an author continue a story, and the more the better. 


	2. Escape the Present

Obsession  
  
By: Kutabare  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I couldn't write with only two suggestions for couples. The sooner the main couple is decided, the sooner I can continue further with this. Well, read and review.   
  
Disclaimer: All of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters belong to their respected owners; I do not own them. Any other characters that do not belong to those two series are mine. Do not use and claim them as your own.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Horrible, horrible, horrible. That was the only word that could describe the events that had taken place during his plane ride. Never again would he ride a plane, he vowed to himself. Closing his eyes, Duo Maxwell leaned his head against the brick wall of the hotel building, his fingers numb from the winter cold. He had no idea what had happened on the plane, other than the fact that he saved a man.   
  
'You'd think I'd get a medal for it. But noooo...instead, I'm being chased around by something.'   
  
Pushing himself off the wall, he rubbed his face, hoping to clear his thoughts and come up with a plan. What had happened back there? What were those creatures? Were they human? What did they want with that man? And most importantly, why did he have to stick his nose into other people's business?! God, there were so many questions.   
  
'Maybe that man could answer it. I sure as hell hope he can.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warmth. He could feel the heat ease his body, awakening the many parts of him that had gone numb. Heero Yuy began to carefully sit up, but just as quickly, he collapsed onto the bed. The effort was too painful. What happened? Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the events that led up to this moment. They came in small flashes, most of which consisted of him trying to escape....some thing. And another man. There was another man with him...or was it a female? The voice sounded male, but the long chestnut braid had thrown him off.  
  
Hearing footsteps approach his door, he shifted slightly and calmed his breathing, slipping into the appearance of being asleep. The muffled steps reached him, stopped at his bedside, and Heero patiently waited. Then the footsteps moved away, fading slowly as they left the room. Peering through his lashes, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ah, so Sleeping Beauty decides to wake up. Heh." The voice was tinged with amusement and sarcasm. Standing at the foot of the bed was none other than his 'savior.' Wanting to sit up, yet knowing he couldn't, Heero glared at this person, unsure of what else to do. Things were definitely not going as planned.  
  
"My my. Look who has an attitude, and after I saved your life too."   
  
"Who-" His voice came out as a croak, so clearing his throat, Heero tried once more. "Who are you?"  
  
"I think I should ask the questions here. Heh. I mean, after all, you're the one lying helpless in bed."  
  
Narrowing his cobalt eyes, Duo Maxwell scrutinized the man's wounded body. His upper torso along with his left arm was wrapped completely with bandages, some of which were becoming stained in crimson. About fifteen minutes ago, Duo had come upstairs to check on his 'guest' and decided to go through his briefcase for information.   
  
"Heero Yuy. That's your name, right?"  
  
"Hn," the answer was a simple grunt.   
  
'No, he's definitely not the grateful type. My luck.'   
  
Sighing, the young man with the braid approached the side of the bed easily, not a single thought given towards whether this 'Heero Yuy' might be dangerous. As far as he was concerned, a member of an injured party should not argue with his rescuer. Thus, it came as a surprise when that very same member held him at gun point.   
  
'Where the hell did he get that gun?!' Slowly, Duo began backtracking, and nearly cursed aloud when he remembered that he placed the gun on the nightstand earlier. 'You're a bonafide genius, Maxwell buddy.'  
  
"I repeat. Who are you?" It hurt him to be in this position, but he held back a flinch as he felt the cuts in his side opening once more. 'Damn. This is definitely not going as planned.'  
  
"Alright, alright, buddy. I'll tell you." With hands still raised in the air, Heero's rescuer slowly sat in a chair across from the bed, a wry grin on his face. A moment of intense silence filled the room, then a soft click signalling the preparation of a bullet into Duo's skull.  
  
"Uh..I was going to ask if you could put that away..but, I guess that means no." Heero slowly pressed down on the trigger, his ice blue eyes reflecting determination and a disturbing lack of fear.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. That's my name," the man quickly stated, looking at the Heero with slightly widened eyes.   
  
'What is this guy? A killer?! Ohhh..I should have listened to my mother...never pick up strangers.'  
  
"Where am I? And, what happened?" The gun made a slight gesture, and Duo tensed under it, very much conscious of the fact that it was still pointed at some part of him.  
  
"Er...Tokyo, Japan. We're currently at 157-A, third floor, building two, Judidao Suites." His voice held amusement, but the deep blue of Duo Maxwell's eyes held a seriousness which meant that his jokes were to prevent the loss of face. Heero judged him to be a strange person.  
  
'Someone who would laugh at death.'   
  
"What happened?" He repeated his question again, frowning slightly at the man before him.   
  
"Short or long version?" His posture was relaxed, but Heero knew that Duo was tense underneath the skin.  
  
"Short."   
  
"Well, we were on a plane. There was a scream. Some people died. You were attacked. And I helped you out. Now, we're here." Now the light of amusement reached his rescuer's eyes, his lips once more lifted in a half-grin.   
  
"What attacked me? And no more games."  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. Can't you remember?" Leaning forward, Duo stared at the man, his eyes showing some sign of horror and revulsion as he remembered those things that leapt at them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had just landed ten minutes ago, but a group of people had accosted the pilot, forcing a delay. He had wondered at this, but thought nothing of it; he should have acted sooner. For eternity, the images would burn into his mind, and Duo doubted that he would ever forget.   
  
There was so much blood everywhere. It covered the small theatre screen, the front seats, and even him. At first, Duo had thought the people that had attacked the passengers were terrorists, something simple. His thoughts soon changed as they killed people ferociously, going row by row in an organized manner, seeming as if they were searching. Not even psychopaths murdered in this sickening way. Their techniques were merciless, and many moans were often heard after they finished their victim, leaving their playthings alive to suffer.   
  
His first idea was to save himself and escape, but he revised that plan quickly once he caught a glimpse of his true enemy on that plane. There was a glint of yellow behind their eyes as they moved, and the shadows on the airplane seemed to writhe and twist in an ecstatic dance as more blood spilled on the carpet. Duo Maxwell couldn't understand all of this, but he did know that they wanted someone.   
  
'That man. They're staring at him.' There was a business man with dark, unruly hair in his center row, seemingly conscious of the fact that they were zeroing in on him.   
  
Normally, Duo would leave the man for dead, but he had this gut feeling that, for once, he should ignore his rules and help him. He had never really believed in miracles or other supernatural things, but after witnessing the ways of death these 'humans' wraught upon the innocent...well, it made one think. And so it was that he found himself yanking the man away from the beings, down the aisle in the opposite direction, and through the nearest emergency exit.  
  
Straight onto a pile of luggage. Briefly thanking his patron god, the Shinigami, Duo had begun to relax, thinking they were relatively safe. For the moment. From behind him, he heard the loud ringing from a gun, then another; to his surprise, the next sound he heard was a crash. Looking behind him, he saw a woman jump through the front of the window of the plane, breaking through the thick, shot glass. Pieces of it stuck to her skin, embedded within, but she didn't seem to feel it as she pulled a piece out from her arm.   
  
For the rest of his now shortened life, Duo would never forget that twisted smile, nor those empty eyes that threatened to take in his soul...or something similar. The groan of the man he had saved broke the trance that Duo was falling into, and he knew that the man had possibly already paid back the debt. A life for a life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The medical instruments fell to the floor with a loud clatter as the patient stood up from the bed, darkened eyes wild and looking around in a frenzy. Pulling out the various tubes that were connected to her emaciated body, she began to walk towards the nurse, who stood watching helplessly.   
  
Freedom. Pain. Cold.   
  
She felt it all, and she rejoiced soundlessly. But, the thing that plagued her most was fear, betrayal, and anger. She couldn't remember why. It hurt so much. Her small frame fell against the woman, causing her to gasp in shock and some fear. Then, the patient heard it. The one noise that broke her, made her crazy.   
  
Babump...babump...babump..babump. Babump. Babump. Babumpbabumpbabump.   
  
Faster, faster, it kept beating, and she felt the rush of fear and blood that accelerated throughout the nurse's body. Why did it hurt so much? Why did she feel so empty? What was missing?! Tearing at the nurse's white uniform, she became ravenous, her vision scarlet. She must find it.   
  
Thud. The nurse had passed out, and the woman gazed down at her, staring at the small pulse on the side of her neck. Oh, how sweet would it be? To taste what was given to her, then taken away so abruptly. Kneeling down, she lifted the nurse in her frail arms, her head dipping down, leaning closer towards the white expanse of throat exposed to her. So close. But as she brushed her sharp incisors against the skin, her head jerked away, and she dropped the unconscious woman.   
  
It was wrong. She did not want that one; too pure. The door opened and a clipboard clattered to the floor as a doctor walked in, then closed the door once more.  
  
"I see you have awakened. They will be so pleased." As if noticing the nurse on the floor for the first time, he smirked and looked at the crouched patient.   
  
"Was I interrupting your meal? Go ahead. Feast to your heart's content, my dear, dear experiment." He stepped closer towards the kneeling woman, offering to help her feed from the nurse.   
  
"..no..not her..." It was a mere whisper, so he did not hear; but she repeated herself as he got closer. Even as he kneeled down beside her, he still did not hear her words. No, it was too late to react by the time he caught her soft words.  
  
"..I do not kill the innocent." Snatching his arm, she yanked him down, and bit into his neck, ignoring his soft moans and protests. Nothing could pull her away from the nourishment her body demanded. When finished, she threw the dry husk of his body away from her in disgust.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ignoring the polite greetings of those working in the operations room, Michiru Tenou briskly made her way towards the solid oak doors on the other side. Her delicate brows were furrowed in thought as she stepped into the head of the corporation's office, softly closing the door behind her. The tan-skinned lady was on the phone, her eyebrows raising slightly in question at the appearance of her advisor. Gracefully ending her conversation, she placed the phone back into its cradle, and silently waited.   
  
"She has escaped."   
  
There were no questions as to whom Michiru referred to. Briefly closing her eyes to calm her thoughts, making certain her mask of polite calm was secure, Setsuna spoke.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night, apparently. Approximately at 2100 hours."   
  
"And the other?"  
  
"He's still unconscious. But.."  
  
Narrowing her eyes shrewdly, the older woman patiently waited for her advisor to speak. Time was wasting, and if there was any information, it needed to be said. Now.  
  
"The plane arrived yesterday as well. There were many casualties, but none were him. Also, another passenger was witnessed helping him. He escaped as well."  
  
Locking her hands behind her back, she hid the fact that she had clenched them into fists, her garnet eyes raising to meet teal ones. The time had come. They both knew it would. Now, they had to understand and win over their enemy.  
  
"Search for all of them. Also, add more security to the west wing; we would not want to lose him."  
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the storm thundered, but inside it was silent. Within the dark room was a simple stand, a single dim lamp overhead casting a spotlight above the young man in front of the stand. Slowly lifting the violin to his chin, he closed his eyes and began to play, the fiddle moving elegantly over the strings. A violent, seething flow of passion flowed throughout the room, pounding against the walls and windows restlessly. Trapped.   
  
Another flash of lightning lit the room, casting long shadows along the walls for a brief second before the shadows once again engulfed the place. The music came to an ultimate peak, the cry for mercy, then a snap was heard. Echoed. Dropping the violin to the floor, he clutched his ears. Bending his golden head, he tried to focus on the memory that haunted him. A sweet smile, the brilliant sun, and the red. What was the red?   
  
Screaming in agony, he dropped to the floor, his small frame wracked in sobs as he cried for help, for mercy. The metal door opened to his room, and the footsteps came in again. Gentle fingers brushed his pure platinum gold locks, calming him as they pressed the needle into his arm.   
  
"Shh..Quatre. I will be here."  
  
Clutching the nurse's skirt, he closed his eyes, no longer resisting the strong sedative as a nightmarish rest stole over him. Calmly, the nurse smiled, caressing his cheek with her gentle fingers. Glancing back at the door, she looked at her fellow worker, and nodded slightly in assurance.  
  
"He's asleep.."   
  
"Oh, good. Honestly, I don't understand why he continues playing when he just breaks the violin anyways. We need a new job, Minako-san."   
  
Helping her friend lift the boy onto the small cot next to the window, they placed a strap connected to the heart monitor to his wrist. As Eika-san turned away from the patient, the nurse known as Minako switched the frequency alternator on, suppressing a sigh as the young adult tensed. Turning off the lights, the blonde beauty closed the metal doors, shutting away any chance of freedom should the boy try to escape.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of this chapter. The couples are still undecided, therefore I still cannot put a name to the girl that escaped. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. If you have any suggestions, comments, or ideas, I would love to hear them in a review or e-mail. My e-mail address is gildedlily410hotmail.com. 


	3. A Cry for Help

**Obsession  
**

**By: Kutabare****Author's Note:** I apologize for the fact that this story is extremely vague, but I simply did not wish to reveal the characters and plot so easily. Now to lighter notes, I would like to thank those that have reviewed. I appreciate it. I am not too sure about couples though. Truthfully, I was hoping I would have suggestions because I am new to romance and the idea of having couples in my fic. So far, I have heard of Hotaru/Heero, Usagi/Heero, and Makoto/Heero. I think Heero is pretty much accounted for.**Disclaimer:** All of the Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon characters belong to their respected owners; I do not own them. Any other characters that do not belong to those two series are mine. Do not use and claim them as your own.--------------------------------------------------------"Yes, I remember."Those were the last words he said before he slipped into the familiar dark of unconsciousness. For a long time, Duo could do nothing but sit in the chair and stare out the window. It was dark outside when he stood up to prepare the bandages to replace the stained ones. His mind had remained carefully blank to push away any memories of that nightmare."I didn't..no..I didn't.."Pausing his activities, he stared curiously at the wounded man on the bed, watching him shake his head. Whatever he was dreaming, Duo did not envy him for it. It had been years since he could dream."I do not envy you at all, buddy."Twisting his lips into a wry smile, he completed his task without any interruptions, his mind running through possible plans. There was always the possibility of abandoning the man. Glancing at Heero, he sighed, then took his place in the chair near the bed. That wasn't an option. Whoever was after Heero Yuy, would soon be after him as well._'Damn. I must be a jinx.'_Looking out the window at the dark sky, his eyes slowly drifted close as he followed Heero into a slumber. But, unlike his stoic companion, his sleep was not tinted with dreams.--------------------------------------------------------Freedom. Air. It was everything she wanted.Her lips curved into a small smile as she felt the air and warmth of the many bodies flood her senses in the crowded streets of Tokyo. Each feeling was cherished, tucked away into a corner of her mind for her memory's sake. It felt so good to be free.Following the wave of people, she allowed them to jostle and push her forward, this way and that. She rejoiced in the feel of people all around her, as if she was safe in this crowd._ But still alone._The words echoed in her mind, seeped into her soul, and agonized her. Caught in her thoughts, she hadn't realized where she was going. She didn't take note of the weather, of the parting clouds. It was still daytime. Then, her eyes widened as she felt the presence of one she recognized. A long time ago._'Only two years.'_Looking up suddenly, she stared into the dullness of a single emerald eye, let that piercing gaze rest upon her and inspect her. The light had changed from red to green, the cars continuing their course. And, there she stood, on the edge of the sidewalk, being lured closer, closer. So close to danger. The grey storm clouds slowly parting, and the hidden sun cast a beam of golden hell into her face. The tires of the car shrieked as the driver slammed down on the brakes, hoping to stop before hitting the young woman.Her cry seemed to be too quiet, almost a whisper to her own ears as she felt the world drain away from her grasp. The wind caressed her cheek, and she had this nagging sense that somehow, she was safe.Deciding to welcome this sanctuary, she relaxed, letting go of her slight grip on reality.--------------------------------------------------------Watching from the window of a cafe, Rei Hino had witnessed it all. She had seen the man standing on the other side of the street, silently staring and beckoning the woman to her death. But, when the car passed, the woman safe by some miracle, she noticed he had disappeared. Rei had sensed it though._Danger.__Death_...._hope.  
_The last was a mere whisper in her mind, an uncertainty. Frowning slightly, she glanced out the window, expecting to see the woman still sitting there, surrounded by a mob of people. It was a surprise when there was no one there, and everyone acted normally, as if nothing happened._'What the hell is going on? I saw her nearly get hit by that car.'   
_Standing up, she absently tossed some money on the tabletop, and left the cafe, glancing around for any sign of that dark-haired angel. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she squinted, then sighed, finding no one that resembled that woman. Making her way through the crowds, she began walking towards one of the many clinics, hoping to catch her friend once her shift ended.As she walked, Rei couldn't shake off the feeling that something was happening in the peaceful world around her. Focused on other thoughts of the future, she didn't sense the neutral area of nothingness. It was neither negative nor positive; a void with no life or death.Her main thought: _'I must see Usagi.'  
_--------------------------------------------------------Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, sensing that something was different. Something was wrong. Glancing at each monitor, her eyes widened as she gasped. Empty. It was empty. Then she felt it. The quiet presence behind her as his silent movements raised the hair at the nape of her neck.Suddenly, he was there. Behind her. Beside her. Whispering soft words of pain in a sweet voice."..help me..help.."It nearly shattered her, that whisper, those words. What was going on? How'd he get out? When had she fallen asleep? So many questions ran through her mind, overwhelming her slowly wakening mind. There was a noise as she realized the teen magazine she was looking at earlier fell to the floor."How.." She nearly choked on the words, unsure whether to be afraid of him or to help him. "How'd you get out?"His cold hand rested lightly on her shoulder, and she felt that cold penetrate through the uniform, her skin, and to her bones. Her heart, always full of love, cried out to this man. He seemed so lost."Please."That was all he said. Strangely, that was all she needed. Nodding, to herself, to him-- she didn't know-- she stood up carefully. She had always had a soft spot for people in need of help. And, she always wanted to be an actress, to be in those movies, saving people. Danger. Risk. It was something she had always yearned to be a part of. An obsession, one could say. That had led her here, she realized."Okay. Let me get my keys."Out the corner of her eye, she saw him nod, and she slowly turned, careful not to startle him. His eyes were glazed, as if he wasn't completely lucid. But he seemed like a lost child. Those people did something to this man. Despite his pained blue eyes, she noticed that he looked quite handsome, in an angelic way. Smiling brightly, she put an arm around his waist, and led him towards the employee's exit, keys in hand."Let's get outta here, hon. I think it's time for sunshine."As the door opened and the sun spilled in, he gasped, closing his eyes tightly. His body had recoiled away from the sun, and she noticed his skin was a pink color now. It seemed as if the sunlight irritated his skin. Slipping her jacket off, she placed it over his head, covering as much of his exposed skin as possible._What in the world did they do to this kid?!_As she helped him into her car, she frowned a bit, a rare expression on her usually glowing, cheerful face. Those people in the building had done something to this man. Was it illegal? What exactly did they do? Minako couldn't help the fact that her adrenaline was rushing under her skin as she slid into the driver's seat."...thank you, nurse.."The voice was somewhat muffled, but she understood it. Holding her resemblance of calm, she smiled at his sleeping form, vowing silently to herself._ 'Don't worry. You, Quatre Raberba Winner, are safe for now.'_It was almost like high school days. She was a rebel against higher authorities. Again. But this time, it was more serious. She was now helping a patient of a major corporation escape._ 'I wonder...will Rei and Usagi be interested in this?'_


	4. A Trip to the Past

Obsession  
  
By: Kutabare  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it has been decided. The couple is Hotaru/Heero. Well, this chapter is...explanatory..in a way. Just read it. : Main characters in here are Hotaru and Heero. This is for the purpose to have their history out there for everyone. It helps with the whole plot of the story. Enjoy it, if you can. Also, be careful as you read along because I had inserted some "present day" pieces in between the flashbacks. These are just as important to what happens in the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------The Past-------------------------------  
  
It was storming heavily that day, the angry storm clouds blocking the sun from view as the many beings of Earth fled for shelter. Except for those that could not find one so easily. The weather forecast had said this summer was to be the hottest, and the best yet. Well, they were wrong. For Heero Yuy, the worst was yet to come. He knew it was true. But sometimes, he couldn't help thinking, that this was rock bottom.  
  
Bankrupt, in debt to many creditors, and homeless, this former businessman had fallen from the ladder of success in a quick descension. Dark-haired, and dark tempered, he never allowed anyone to get close, and trusted very few. His corruption had only been surpassed by his own arrogance. He thought he was invincible, this fallen angel of the business world.  
  
But, invincible he was not.  
  
Closing his eyes, he leaned against a brick wall of a cafe, his breathing shallow from spending one too many nights in the rain. Many times after his downfall, Heero wondered what he would have done if someone could have told him that in 6 months after his business started, he would be on the street, without a penny to his name..  
  
'Probably sneered at them.'  
  
The world was a cruel place. It had always been that thought that pushed him forward. Now, it was that very same thought that kept him where he was. His defenses had slipped and his body relaxed as he continued thinking of his many mistakes. He was lost to the world once more. Fading in and out of a harsh reality with no light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Heero Yuy, at the reasonably young age of 20, was oblivious to the footsteps that approached him. Oblivious to the gentle hands and small, yet strong, arms wrapping about his shoulders..guiding him. When he did realize what had taken place, it was too late for him to go back.  
  
Looking across the breakfast table, his midnight blue gaze rested on the lady sitting there. Her food was untouched, her mind set on the beautiful descriptions of another time, in another land. Frowning slightly, he realized for the first time since he arrived, almost three months ago, that he didn't want to go back.  
  
Heero wanted to start anew. Thus, he allowed his barriers to fall slowly, allowing the girl to shed light into the dark places of his heart. Until he only had one barrier left, and she...  
  
She had nothing left to give.  
  
--------------------------Present Time------------------------------  
  
"Mizuno-san, is she alright?"  
  
Beep...beep...beep..  
  
Once again, that sound echoed around her, and she could feel the light blanket placed on top of her. It was suffocating her. Peering through her dark lashes, dull purple orbs looked around her, expecting to see herself in a hospital. It was all a dream, her escape, her freedom another false reality she had invented. But the voices...they were different.  
  
"She's fine, Miss Peacecraft. Don't worry."  
  
"And my brother?" Concern had flooded her voice; their 'patient' could almost taste that aura coming from the woman. It reminded her of so much. Concern. She had felt that once for some one.  
  
Who? Trying to remember, she pushed her limits until she whimpered in pain. Immediately, two pairs of eyes stared down at her, then a gentle, reassuring voice spoke.  
  
"It's okay. We won't hurt you, little one."  
  
A warm hand was placed on her arm, trying to comfort her. But, all she felt was hunger, for something. Oh, the intensity! Hissing, her eyes flew open, and she jerked her arm away. The words echoed in her mind, but she did not speak, she merely stared at the calm blue eyes.  
  
'Don't touch me. Don't touch me.' The compulsion reached the woman in the white lab coat, and all she could do was follow the order. Pulling her hand away quickly, she held it as if she was burned.  
  
"What's wrong? Mizuno-san? Mizuno-san..? Ami!" The other woman shook the slender shoulders of the doctor, Ami. Turning her cornflower blue eyes to the patient, she frowned slightly, disconcerted by the reaction of the blue-haired woman.  
  
"No..it's alright." Turning her sapphire gaze to the mysterious woman on her couch, she smiled calmly, although some fear tinged her eyes. Her duty was to help. That was her job as a doctor, and Ami was serious about this. "What is your name, little one?"  
  
Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but found that her vocal chords were not working properly. Why? Her delicate black brows furrowed together in annoyance and confusion. Coughing slightly, she once more opened her mouth, a rasp emerging forth from her abused throat.  
  
"H-H-H-"  
  
"Is she trying to speak?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
This hunger had weakened her, drying her blood cells until she couldn't even have full function of her voice. Choosing the only option available, her head fell back against the couch, her dark eyes once again hiding behind pale lids. A flash of memory flooded her mind, breaking through the small crack in the mental barrier placed within.  
  
"Heero.." Her voice murmured softly.  
  
Relena Peacecraft was not sure she heard correctly, until she looked at her friend, and physician, Dr. Ami Mizuno. The door opened to the room, the boots making a soft thud on the carpet.  
  
"Heero." Her voice was just as soft, cornflower blue eyes widened in shock, in recognition of the name.  
  
"Relena? What's wrong? Why did you say his name?" The voice was firm, asking a question and demanding an answer in return. But, it was gentle to her, kind and bittersweet, like honey.  
  
"This girl said Heero's name." Turning her curious eyes to her brother, she seemed worried suddenly. "She knows him."  
  
Milliardo wanted to think it was another Heero, some other boy that held this name. But, he understood what was reality, and most of all, he understood the potential danger this girl posed. Looking at the pale form on the couch, he frowned and kneeled slightly, scooping her into his arms.  
  
"Wake up. Tell us who you are."  
  
"Milliardo-san! What are you doing? Put her down!" Rising to her feet, Ami watched, with shock, as he roughly began to shake the girl. Her ebony head fell back against his arm, not a single noise escaping her lips. He continued shaking her, a deep scowl on his face as he tried to awaken the one who was bringing fear to the room. The very atmosphere held a dark intensity, depressing the life force of the occupants.  
  
Then, he stopped, staring at the little form in his strong arms with horror written across his face. His sister and the doctor stared at him, then the girl, hoping fervently in their minds that his thoughts were not the same as theirs.  
  
"She is sleeping, that's all.." He tried to assure them, but they continued to watch, hoping for the chest to rise and fall calmly. Anything that would seem as if she was alive! Closing her eyes, Relena sank to the floor, staring up at the lifeless form held by her brother. His silver-blond bangs hid his pale eyes from sight, his mouth pressed together in a stern line. Nothing to show his emotions.  
  
"We killed her." Ami's quiet voice filled the room, and they all seemed to watch the still form of the ebony-haired child they had saved.  
  
--------------------------The Past------------------------------  
  
During his time with her, he learned as much as he could of the Fumie Corporations. Tried to understand the aspects of business that he had missed with his own failed business. He hadn't realized how close they were to each other. That she loved him.  
  
Heero Yuy, whom many spoke of as being intelligent, intellectual, and possessing a keen eye for details, did not notice one thing. The girl that had save him a year ago was withering away slowly. Her very life being sapped out of her bit by bit as each day passed. She had never smiled a lot, but when she did, it always seemed so calm, accepting. Sad.  
  
But, once again, he did not notice.  
  
And she wished it to be so. Looking at her aunts, she smiled, and shook her head when they asked her, pleaded with her, to tell him. All she wanted was to be happy. And they understood. They were always with her, but he was a stranger. Someone that trusted her, if not completely, then for the most part. Their little girl, whom they watched and cared for, had grown up. Had fallen in love. And would probably never see the fruits of that particular labor, that hardship which she endured.  
  
"She's getting worse. Isn't there anything we can do?!"  
  
Closing the door to the study, the blonde haired woman looked at her two companions, frustration, anger, and hopelessness written on her face. Haruka Tenou had just come from upstairs, having had the duty of checking up on their little girl. Really, she wasn't so little anymore.  
  
Going over to her lover, the wavy-haired, teal-eyed woman stood beside her, adding peace and calm to the angry woman. It wasn't fair, they thought.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Sighing, Haruka slipped her hand into Michiru's own, her eyes downcast as she remembered the restless agony their 'angel' was in. When she had opened the door to peek into the room, she had to fight her own tears. Haruka had to actually remember how to be strong. Like the one they cared so much for.  
  
Instead of sleeping peacefully in her large, four-poster bed, Hotaru was moaning softly in pain, sweat making her nightgown cling to her body. The sheets had been tossed off the bed, piled on the floor carelessly. When the tall woman had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, she was startled to see specks of blood on the nightgown and pillow. Alarmed by the sight, her eyes flew over Hotaru's thin, frail body, looking for the source.  
  
Then she coughed. A horrible, wracking cough that seemed to tear the girl into two. When Hotaru unconsciously wiped the fluid away from her mouth, Haruka realized where the blood was coming from. Stared in horror and fright as the gentle beams of the morning sun cast its light upon her suffering 'daughter.'  
  
'God, why her! She doesn't deserve this.'  
  
Clenching Michiru's hand, she murmured a description of what she saw. She didn't have to look up to see the reactions on the women's faces. Hotaru's condition was near critical. It was amazing that she survived for so many years.  
  
"We should put her in the hospital. Maybe the doctors could do something." Haruka kept her voice firm, not weak like she wanted to be at that moment.  
  
"We tried that already. The doctors said they could do nothing." Michiru calmly stated, closing her eyes as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder.  
  
"Then, what the hell are they good for?! Why do we PAY THEM!?"  
  
Her voice gradually had risen to a shout, and unknown to the small group, Hotaru watched from the doorway of the study. She had heard everything. She could read what each were thinking at that moment easily. Often, since she met Heero, she had gone over ideas to help her condition. Each rejected. But there was one.  
  
She did not tell her 'aunts' about a visit she got from the head of the Eurdice Corporations. They were experimenting with a type of 'virus' that allowed a human's white blood cells to become more active and stronger within the system. One could stay younger for a longer period of time without any excess chemicals. Also, there was an enhancement in the blood, enhancing the person's performance in physical and mental activities. It seemed too good to be true.  
  
Hotaru had taken some papers about the experiment for her own research, trying to find anything that may be harmful to her. She had weighed the pros and cons. There were side effects, of course. But, nothing bad. Just strange cravings and a strong sensitivity to the sunlight, the paper warned. They seemed normal enough. Still...she did not want her aunts to know. They did not trust Falcon Eurdice, nor did they trust his company.  
  
"They are trying to help, Haruka-papa. Do not get upset. I will be fine for some time yet."  
  
Looking each of them in the eye, she smiled gently, trying to reassure them. Her oldest guardian looked at her quietly, contemplating something. Sometimes, it frightened Hotaru how much Setsuna Meioh could guess about her. Nodding slightly to Hotaru, Setsuna turned to look at the other two.  
  
"Well, I must leave. The company won't run by itself."  
  
Michiru opened her eyes and smiled calmly, nodding her head to acknowledge Setsuna's comment. Normally, she would have followed the older woman out the door, but today, she had taken a day off. There was nothing for her to do, anyhow. Turning her kind gaze to her ward, she tilted her head to the side, her gentle smile still in place.  
  
"Are you going to meet Heero-kun today, Hotaru?"  
  
Blushing faintly, Hotaru lowered her head, looking at her slippered feet as she mumbled a reply. Her guardians knew of her situation with Heero. They knew, and understood. Under normal circumstances, she would have been forbidden to see the formerly corrupt businessman.  
  
"Yes. We are supposed to attend a symphony concert tonight."  
  
"When?"  
  
Lifting her head up to look at the sandy head of her guardian, Hotaru told her that the concert started at nine. She knew not to lie to her 'father' of sorts. She may be old enough under normal rules, but she was not normal. Not in the least. And Haruka was as protective as a lioness protecting her cubs.  
  
"I will drive you two."  
  
Her tone was firm, resolute, and unquestionable. None could contradict her. Unfortunately, the small firefly had a small temper and could use it effectively. She could contradict her guardian in this matter, and did. Tonight was the night she was going to confess, and she would not have the charm ruined by an overprotective parent.  
  
----------------------------Present Time----------------------------  
  
Leaning close to the girl, the famed physician, Ami Mizuno, slowly moved to the blanket to cover the dead body. It was all she could do now. As her hands moved over the head, she gasped as she felt ice cold hands grip her arm, her numb fingers dropping the sheet. Dark orbs, with pale pupils, stared at her, and the quiet voice rasped slowly.  
  
"Don't move." She felt her body freeze into place, every muscle locking under the command. Was it fear? Or something else? Hearing the startled gasp and grunt from behind her, she knew that she was not the only one experiencing this stillness. What was happening?  
  
A white-hot pain surged from her wrist, and her wide eyes drifted to the feasting face of the once-dead child. She was drinking her blood, almost ripping at her veins in her eagerness for her life's essence. It was almost too much for her practical self. Only in the movies did these things exist! Then, she felt her pull away, the wound closing slowly, almost painfully. There was no blood on her lips when Ami looked at the girl. Instead, she looked almost normal, and healthy as well. The veins that could have been seen beneath her transparent skin were no longer visible, and indeed, the girl looked almost beautiful. In a Gothic style.  
  
"Thank you." The voice was gentle now, sweet and seemingly shy, despite the ruthlessness displayed earlier. When her eyes raised to meet those of the three, they were normal now, no longer pale in the center. But, they held a lifetime knowledge of true suffering, sorrow, and wisdom.  
  
'Who are you? What are you?' The thoughts filled her mind, along with a million other scientific questions. But those would have to wait.  
  
"My name.. It's Hotaru." Sitting up, she pulled the blanket around her frail shoulders, staring at the ground timidly. Her shy pose reminded her of a school girl, but Ami was certain that Hotaru was far from being a school girl.  
  
"I am-"  
  
"Dr. Ami Mizuno. Those two behind you are Relena Peacecraft, and her brother, Milliardo. I know." For a moment, she had not registered what she was saying. It was a miracle she was speaking now.  
  
"How do you-" Milliardo's usually calm voice held a hint of danger for the young woman on the couch.  
  
"You said them." She answered the unfinished question without any thought, and when she lifted her face to look at the three, she seemed frightened. A light tapping could be heard, then the telltale sound of the doorbell ringing. Hotaru stiffened beneath the blanket, her head turned in the direction of the front door.  
  
They all waited patiently as the butler strode into the living room, stating calmly, "Miss Minako Aino is here to see Dr. Mizuno, Lady Peacecraft. It's..urgent."  
  
The two women exchanged glances, then Relena nodded, her voice devoid of its fear and confusion when she spoke, "Very well. Let her in."  
  
"Of course, madam."  
  
-------------------------The Past-------------------------------  
  
"I care for you, Heero. I..I love you.."  
  
Those words echoed around him, drowning out the gentle gurgling of the fountain they stood near. It had taken him by surprise. Looking down at her, he kept his face impassive, trying to draw his thoughts together. He needed his wits about him in this situation. How was he going to save face and still remain a companion to this girl?  
  
He didn't realize it then. But he was trying to protect her from being hurt. It was an unconscious act, so not even he could guess what he was doing. What was he going to do? That question plagued him as he looked down at her. She had seemed nervous that entire evening, and he just brushed that feeling off, as if it was his imagination. Now he knew the truth.  
  
Now, she seemed uncertain, nervous, excited, and hopeful. All those emotions filled her eyes as she looked up at him. He had been silent for too long. What would he say? What could he say? Heero's earlier emotion of elation had faded beneath this new problem. He had struck gold after a very careful and profitable investment he made in a company with some money. It had worked.  
  
They were just celebrating, when she came out with those words. His emotions scared him, his lack of control over those emotions terrified him inside. Never had he felt so unsure in his life. Truth. Deception. The only things he could choose. Hurt her in which way?  
  
"Hotaru..this is..." His mind searched for words, but could find none to fill that blank. Slowly, he started again, his words pronounced very carefully. "I need...to think."  
  
Looking at her, he could see her visibly relax, trusting him completely. Her emotions were in her eyes. She had handed her heart to him on a silver platter lined with many benefits. An international business, connections to other businesses, political status, social status, everything 'normal' he had wanted since he met Relena Peacecraft. Finally, Heero could have made a difference, like that of the man he was named for. Yet, he held back.  
  
A few days later, after never returning her calls, he was surprised with a visit from one of her guardians. The toughest one. Haruka Tenou. She stood at his doorway, her entire body tense beneath the casual men's clothes she wore. When he opened the door calmly, looking at her with a cool composure he did not feel, Heero soon found himself pressed against the wall.  
  
"Dammit, what is your problem, Yuy? Stop playing games with her. If this is a fling, you should leave her now!"  
  
"I didn't..no..I didn't.." For once, his words failed him.  
  
Releasing him, she turned and walked away, head held high, her back still stiff with her arrogance and pride. Turning her head, she offered one last snide remark to him, "Do you think you know her, Heero Yuy?"  
  
With that cryptic remark, she left. The next time he saw her, he asked to borrow some money from their company. Tersely, the three guardians agreed, allowing him to go freely with some of their fortune. He saw Hotaru one last time before then. She was sitting in the booth of a cafe they often visited, alone and still. He had watched her for some time, noticing she did not drink her tea. Then, he left. No good bye. No warning. He just left.  
  
Heero Yuy became a famous businessman in America, his companies international throughout the world. Successful, handsome, and charming, he remained single and pious, like a priest. Many wondered about him, but only a few knew why he remained alone. After some time, he recognized the emotions that he held for Hotaru. But by then..it was too late, he thought.  
  
She knew from the beginning that he wouldn't return to her. That's what decided her. Hotaru had taken the offer and signed up as the first beta tester of the Eurdice's 'virus.' It healed her sickness, but the side effects soon caught up. In the end, she wound up in her company's clinic, an imprisoned patient caught within her own walls. The irony of the situation never bothered her. But, whenever she was lucid, Hotaru often thought about him.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, it's not my best chapter. And it is rather dull, but it explains a lot. Oh well. Now you know why she was in the hospital, how she's stuck the way she is, and why Heero is looking for her. 


End file.
